The present invention relates to ventilation systems and more particularly to a ventilation system for indoor gun firing range enclosures.
Various ventilation systems for enclosures are known. However, indoor gun firing range enclosures present particularly difficult problems to proper ventilation because of the types of particulate matter and gases which contaminate the enclosure atmosphere. For instance, when a gun is fired, the following chemical elements are released into the atmosphere: boron, sodium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorous, sulfur, chlorine, potassium, calcium, titanium, chromium, manganese, iron, nickel, copper, zinc, arsenic, selenium, silver, cadmium, tin, antimony, telrium, mercury, thallium, bismuth and lead as well as unburned gunpowder and carbon monoxide gas. The concentration of these contaminants must not be allowed to build up in the atmosphere of the enclosure least they do injury to the users of the indoor gun firing range. Likewise, of course, these contaminants cannot be released into the out-of-doors.
In addition to preventing the level of concentration of these contaminants from building up, it is also important to prevent the contaminants from reaching the persons using the indoor firing range even before the concentration reaches a dangerous level.